The Wolves and the Dragon
by snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: Daenerys had been taken from her home in Skyrim 29 years ago, and after returning she learned she was Dovahkiin. With Alduin destroyed, the war over and many stories created in her travels, she returns to Jorrvaskr in search of the glory she knows she was born for. But will her old friends, and current Companions accept her back into this life? Fem!Dragonborn x Farkas
1. A Place Called Home

**A/N**: _Ahhh yes...It's been some time since I've published something. Between moving, school and playing 300 hours of Skyrim, I haven't been up for finishing the other stories I had planned, and this has story has been nagging at me for days to do. So I will update when I can, there will be no set schedule, and I'm going to try and keep everything as close to the Companions quest line as possible. Note that this is the first time I'm writing a fandom that is not Inuyasha, and it will take me time to get the characters right. Daenerys is NOT the same as the Character from Game of Thrones by the same name. My first Dovahkiin I had ever made was my least creative in naming and such, and I don't plan on changing her name for the sake of this story (I had been reading the books when I first started playing so that's why she's named after the badass lady that is Daenerys Targaryen. I hope you all enjoy the story, and maybe I will get 30 Days finished and another InuSess fic up some time this year~_

* * *

_**The Wolves and the Dragon**_

* * *

**A Place Called Home**

* * *

**Sun's Height - 4E 171**

Laying in the plains of Whiterun, the aurora borealis above the two children, silence consumed them, their smiles broad and their fingers intertwined. They shouldn't have been out of the safe walls of the city, but they couldn't help it since their parents were out on another job, and everything seemed so much calmer than usual. Vilkas and Aela were inside, sleeping already, which gave Farkas and Daenerys the perfect chance to sneak off together again. They were the closest of the four children in Jorrvaskr, and both were the more kind hearted of them. The sweet twin's brother was always busy learning and reading, and the hunter's daughter was more concerned about herself to always hang around them, which gave the two plenty of time together.

"Do you think one day we'll become Companions like our fathers?" Farkas asked, looking over at the young girl with large, questioning eyes.

"Maybe, the trials seem pretty easy, and maybe they'll just let us in because we're awesome or something," Daenerys laughed, turning to look back at the boy.

"I doubt that, Vilkas says that we don't get special treatment,"

"You shouldn't always listen to your brother,"

"But he's smart! He knows everything!"

"Not everything, Farkas. But he is pretty smart. You're smart too though,"

"Nah, Vignar says I'm too stupid to learn the lessons,"

"Vignar is old and stupid,"

"You're too mouthy, Daenerys," Farkas snorted, giving her a smirk before gently shoving her, "It's gonna get your ear whacked again!"

"Make fun all you want, Farkas, but my dad thinks it's funny that I talk like this,"

Looking back at the colourful night sky, they knocked their heads together and sighed in unison. Neither wanted any of this to change. Their destinies would be here, in Whiterun, in Jorrvaskr, as Companions. Peeking back at Farkas, the young girl smiled a little. He was strong, even if he wasn't as smart as Vilkas, and she respected that. Their parents had talked about how since they were always together, it could be said that they'd end up married. As much as she loved the stories of Mara, she couldn't see it, but her friend was someone she could admire for sure, and she couldn't wait for the day she would fight side by side with the boy.

"Daenerys! Farkas! You better pray to Talos I don't find you out in the plains again!" Daenerys' mother shouted from the wall behind the mead hall, causing both children to sit upright and scramble to their feet.

"We're inside, we swear!" Farkas shouted, grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her with him back to the gates of Whiterun, entering the city again and heading back home.

* * *

**Evening Star - 4E 175**

Farkas and Vilkas had been mourning their own loss when the screaming had started in the great mead hall. Aela's mother sighed and shook her head, leading her daughter off to her bedroom while the sounds continued. Something crashed, and the twins both flinched as something crashed from the closed room.

Things hadn't been going well in Jorrvaskr since the great war, but this was something no one should have to deal with, let alone children. Jergen had been lost in the battle, his body never found, and now the young dark haired girl had received a letter from the Empire about her father's death. Trying to restrain her daughter, her mother shouted back at her, trying to get her and their bags lifted so they could leave. It had been planned that if her father died in the war, they would move to Cyrodiil, away from the Companions and away from their friends.

This wasn't something that Daenerys had ever wanted, tears streaming down her face as she was finally dragged out of her bedroom and through the living quarters. Tilma watched as they passed, ushering the boys away from the distressed girl.

"She is suffering like you two, it is for the best that they leave. Too many memories of her father live here..." The old woman said in a hushed tone.

"But our father..." Farkas began, but he trailed off as Vilkas glared at him, a clear sign to shut up.

"Kodlak and the rest of the companions will take care of you boys. You will never be alone, your family is here. Daenerys' only connection was her father, her mother has no reason to be here anymore,"

As the doors of the hall slammed shut, the twins wondered together if their old friend would be alright in the capital of Tamriel. Sure, the Imperial Legion was a strong force, but they were losing as it was, and things didn't seem to be going well. As Nords, their place was here, and so was the girl's.

"Things will be better when we begin our new life in Cyrodiil, Daenerys. Our new life awaits," The girl's mother said, pulling Daenerys onto the cart along with what belongings the two of them could carry.

"I don't want to move away! Daddy said I could be here forever! He said a Nord's true home was Skyrim, and I don't want to leave!" The dark haired girl wailed, restrained in her mother's lap as the carriage started moving.

"This is no longer our home, sweetheart, your destiny lies elsewhere, this I know..."

It was that day that destiny seemed like a dream to the girl. Nothing worked out the way you thought it would, and neither the Aedra or the Daedra could tell her otherwise. She had heard enough stories about how they controlled the lives of all on Nirn, but in this moment, she was beginning to think otherwise. If they controlled their lives and their destinies, then they should have been able to save her father. Instead they sat up in the plains of Oblivion and the skies, doing nothing but meddling when someone actually bothered with their existences.

Yellow eyes growing dark, Daenerys prayed to the universe, hoping that one day she would return to Skyrim and carry on her father's legacy as a Companion. She wanted to run with her Shield-Brothers and Sisters, not live a life of luxury and safety in the cities of Cyrodiil. One day, maybe one day, she would be able to look upon her friend's faces again.

17th of Last Seed - 4E 201

Time had passed slowly in the Companions' life as well as Daenerys', and soon began their destinies. Hair and lips dark as the night, and eyes as yellow as the sun, the woman ran hard through the trees, bandits at her heels. With long hair flowing out behind her, one of the men grabbed it in a tight fist, yanking the woman down with a growl.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled, pulling her back to his band.

_Home..._She thought to herself, reaching into her leather armor and pulling out an iron dagger, reaching up and slicing her hair above the man's fist, causing her to hit the ground. Hair now at her shoulders, Daenerys rose to her feet and kicked at the bandit, slashing at him with her weapon until she finally caught his neck, turning quickly as the other bandits began their chase again.

Sheathing her blade, she ran hard, her breath staggered as she neared the boarder of Cyrodiil and Skyim, her only home. Her Nordic blood called for the snow, and she smiled to herself as she crossed the tree line into the snow, the bandits stopping as she continued on. She was finally free, free to live in her home, to join whatever group she wished to, and to live her own life. It would be better than the life she lived in the capital, where her mother had remarried and put her daughter through the hell that she called a marriage.

The man she had taken to replace her father when she was barely eleven years old had been a cruel soul. Dark and Mysterious, the Imperial had taken to calling her Danny, refusing to acknowledge her as a capable woman, training her like he did his sons. He was no father, only her trainer, her abuser and her trial. He was but one hurdle to leap over before she could return home. Her thoughts had been on Jorrvaskr and her friends, Farkas, Vilkas and Aela. She was sure that they were full-fledged Companions now, possibly even part of the Circle by this time. They weren't young anymore, and they had enough time to be taken into the leadership positions their parents had before them.

Just as thoughts of freedom began to sink into her very spirit, she found herself within a group of cerulean clad armor, a man with blond hair among them. What on earth...these weren't bandits, and they looked like official hold guards. What were they doing out along the border of Skyrim?

"The Imperials don't know who they're messing with,"

"For Skyrim!"

"Death to the Legion!"

Why was the Legion up here? Daenerys had been out on the road for so long, the worries of Tamriel were so far back in her mind that she could hardly care about the current events of her home province. The last she remembered, Cyrodiil's Imperials had troops in nearly every province of the country, and they were appreciated. So who would want to kill the Legionnaires?

Without even a chance to speak to the soldiers, Legion troops sprung from the bushes and trees, ambushing the group and Daenerys. Grabbing onto her, they secured her and pulled her to one of the carriages, shoving ragged clothes into her arms to change into while the rest of the Soldiers took care of the man and his guards. Growling at the Imperial soldiers, the woman dropped the rags and tapped the shoulder of one of the Legion men.

"Hey! What the hell is even going on he-" The man turned before she could finish and used the butt of his sword's hilt to hit her over the head, and everything went black.

* * *

**First Seed - 4E 204**

Hours, days, months, and years later, after awaking in the cart to her death, Daenerys awoke once more on a cart, pack secure between her feet, greatsword at her back and her helmet off for the ride. Bright sun hit her scarred face and she winced, golden eyes squinting. Had she really slept so long that she was at Whiterun already? It had felt like year since she had come to her home city since her departure twenty-nine years ago. In the fourth era two hundred and four, the Dragonborn was finally doing something for herself.

Ending the civil war of her home province, and then saving the lives of all she could, Daenerys wondered if there was still time for her to do the things she wanted to do, and if her old life would accept her again. In her time working as the Dragonborn, she had given glory back to the Thieves Guild, become the leader of the Dark Brotherhood (by total fluke anyway), and dealt with the vampires that plagued her homeland. She had lost followers and housecarls along the way to this point, but soon enough she would no longer be alone. The Companions awaited her, and she awaited them.

_This time...this time I will be coming home for real, _she thought as the carriage stopped at Whiterun Stables, paying her fee and hoisting her pack onto her back and grabbing her helmet. The times she had been here had all been for business, or saving everyone from the Stormcloaks. Even with Breezehome waiting for a new owner, she couldn't bring herself to buy it and move back permanently in her travels. Sticking to shacks and inns, Daenerys wondered what it would be like to have a home once more. Thoughts of Farkas, Vilkas and the rest of the companions filled her mind, and black lips turned up in a smile as she pushed open the gate doors and entered the great city.

"Hail, Dragonborn!"

"Fear not. Come dragon or giant, we'll be ready,"

"Whatever you need, Dragonborn. Just say the word,"

"Yes, Dovahkiin? How can I help you?"

The guards words entered her ears, but she did not acknowledge them. She had a mission, a personal quest, and she had no time for lollygagging. Passing Warmaidens and through the Plains District, the Dragonborn climbed the stairs into the Wind District. Jorrvaskr entered her golden sight and she gained a small spring to her step as she sprinted to her old home and came to the door.

Stopping short, her smile faltered as she raised her hand to open the old doors, wondering if she would even be accepted, let alone recognized. She hadn't caught sight of any of her old friends or new Companion members on the road, though in her defence, she was asleep most of the way. She didn't even know if Kodlak was still the Harbinger, or if the twins still lived here. What if they had all went their own ways, or died in the war? No one even knew that Daenerys had been a Nord until she was ten, or even that she lived here for that first decade of her life.

From the moment the Imperials had tried to cut off her head, and Alduin swooped in and destroyed Helgen, her past had been hidden and no one even bothered to ask. She was homeless, and nameless in most holds, and it was only now that this began to sink in. Gauntlet creaking as she made a fist, she dropped her hand and looked away. Who was she kidding? Her home was Cyrodiil, and it had been since her father died. How could she expect to call herself a true Nord or even a companion when she had been away for so long?

Sure, they accepted those into Jorrvaskr that they deemed worthy enough to fight as part of Ysgramor's legacy, but she had left them behind, living her life as an imperial for her whole life until she was named Dovah by the people of Skyrim.

Jolting back towards the door as it was opened, Aela stood and stared at the Dovahkiin for a long moment, unfamiliar grey eyes meeting yellow as the women stared one another down. A lot of time had passed, and being nearly forty now, with shoulder length hair opposed to the long hair she had before, not to mention the pink scars across her face, Daenerys was like an alien as she stood before her old friend.

"...I've come to speak to Kodlak," She forced herself to say, realizing then that she had been holding her breath.

"Ah, so you've come to join the Companions?" The huntress rose an eyebrow, "It is about time, Dragonborn, welcome to Jorrvaskr," Stepping aside, the archer let the Dovahkiin inside, shutting the door behind her as Daenerys took in the old sight of home.

The mead hall was as glorious as it had been in her youth, and the new members looked happy to be there, talking amongst themselves about weapons and recent contracts. This was what she had wanted her whole life, and now she finally had the chance to get it. Spotting Farkas, her face brightened and she moved to go greet her old friend before Aela stopped her with a hand on her arm and nodded towards the stairs to the living quarters.

"Kodlak will be in his room, let yourself in and he will see if you are fit to be one of us,"

"Aye..." The woman murmured, giving the man one last glance before making her way towards the stairs.

Aela walked towards her large Shield-Brother, putting her hands on her hips as she watched the Dragonborn descend the stairs, "About time the Dragonborn joined our ranks,"

"Hn, didn't think she would," Farkas grunted, crossing his arms, "But she smells familiar, and it pisses me off,"

"Aye, Brother, I'm sure Kodlak will allow her in, though I have heard whispers of her other factions. She seems to have a habit of joining every guild she can,"

"Then she won't be stayin' long," The large man said, looking to the huntress, "But if that's the case then why bother?"

"Perhaps she seeks glory like the others, I just hope that we can call her Shield-Sister until our end," Leaving Farkas, Aela went and sat down at the table, grabbing a tankard.

The scent had been familiar when he had first seen the Dragonborn three years before. Dressed in Imperial clothing, dirt on her face and looking lost, they had suggested she join their ranks, but it was clear that she had other responsibilities at the time. But that wasn't what bothered him. With his sense of smell heightened, Farkas could only think of one other girl when he saw and smelled her scent. His old friend had carried the same scent, and he wondered if the Dragonborn was a new sibling of hers or a daughter. Either way, he hadn't seen Daenerys in years, and he doubted that he would again.

Sighing and scratching at his beard, he went and sat at another place at the table, feasting upon the food that Tilma had set out. Maybe one day he would meet his old companion, for now they had the Dragonborn to deal with.


	2. From Past to Present

**A/N: **_This chpater follows the beginning of the questline closely. a lot of the dialogue is taken from the game, though some of it is altered for the dragonborn's personality. things will get more original as it goes along. enjoy~_

* * *

**From Past to Present**

* * *

Entering the living quarters of Jorrvaskr, Daenerys passed some of the new recruits as she made her way down the familiar hall. Stopping just before Kodlak's room, she went back to see who occupied the old Circle rooms. On one side, she could immediately tell that Farkas and Vilkas took the rooms, as her friend always seemed to have a fascination with the bar table and kegs in the one room. Spotting the Lute, she wondered if he actually played, or if it was only there as decoration. Shaking her head, the dragonborn went to the other side, sighing as she saw that her father's old room was taken by someone else, and the room across, that belonged to the twin's father was also replaced, most likely by Aela. It was covered with pelts and hunting gear, so she supposed that it couldn't be anyone else's.

Closing the doors, Daenerys took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It had been too long, and now she felt so out of place. She hadn't even talking to Kodlak yet, but she doubted that he'd even recognize her. By this time he had to be much older than he was when she was a child, as were everyone else. Maybe there would be hope, maybe the Harbinger really would know who she was.

Straightening herself, the dragonborn walked towards the old man's room, stopping when she heard talking. Pressing her ear to the door, it creaked open a little and she nearly jumped back and hid, her adventuring instincts kicking in. But it seemed that no one had noticed, and she crouched a little, listening intently.

"But I still hear the call of the blood,"

"We all do. It is our burden to bear. But we can overcome,"

"You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily,"

"Leave that to me...A stranger comes to our hall,"

Sighing in exasperation, Daenerys pushed open the door and came over to Kodlak, looking over at Vilkas for a moment to see how he had grown as well. Farkas and him used to look more alike in muscle mass, but now it seemed that Vilkas was the smaller of the two. Clearly the definition of brains between them. It was almost humorous how they were supposed to be similar, but their personalities were always so far from that mould.

"Greetings, outsider. If you have some business here, speak it," Kodlak said, looking to the dovahkiin, waiting for her to speak.

"I wish to join the Companions," She said, her voice much smoother than most would think, but it was clear in her tone that she held the soul of a dovah now. Compared to her earlier years, the thundering sound of the thu'um could be heard deep in her throat, as if waiting to escape, to shout out at the world.

"Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you," The harbinger laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. Looking up at her from his seat, he looked into her eyes, a spark of familiarity coming to his own as he looked her over. Taking a moment to gain his bearings again, Kodlak nodded, "Hm. Yes, perhaps...A certain spirit of strength..."

Vilkas frowned, standing up, "Master, you're not actually considering accepting her..." Looking over at the twin, Daenerys had to stop herself from saying anything. Seeing the displeased look on his face had her blood boiling. Was she that different looking from her youth? She had seen her appearance change in Cyrodiil, but the way that him and Farkas had both looked at her pissed her off. Like she was some creature from Oblivion.

"I am nobodies master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts," Kodlak told him, standing up as well.

"Apologies...But perhaps this isn't the time," Vilkas said, nearly pleading, "We have matters to deal with...and the Dragonborn hadn't even considered us before. From what I hear, she was busy with the other groups of warriors in Skyrim,"

"Sometimes the famous come to us, and sometimes men and women come to us to seek fame. There is no difference," The harbinger sighed, "What matters is their heart, Vilkas,"

"And their arm,"

Rolling her eyes, she looked back to the old man, "Of course. Though your arm is easily broken. The heart is harder to break,"

Chuckling, Kodlak turned to Daenerys again, "Of course, but how are you in battle, girl?"

"I can handle myself well enough. I have done much in my time as dragonborn," She smirked.

"That may be so, but Vilkas will test your arm anyway. Go take her out to the yard now, and see what she can do,"

"Aye," Vilkas tried to suppress a sigh, but seemed to fail. "Let's go,"

Nodding, Daenerys turned on her heal, following the Companion out of the room and towards the main hall again. She wondered how well his combat had gotten in her absence. She was sure that he was much better than he used to be. Coming up the stairs again, everyone seemed to be gathered around two of the recent recruits, who were currently entertaining themselves with a brawl.

One was a mean looking Nord woman, her hair hidden beneath her helmet as she rushed at her opponent, who was obviously a Dunmer. She had seen many in her travels around Cyrodiil, and she was always amazed at the different colours they could have to their skin. Some were nearly grey in colour, while others were a bright blue or midnight black. They were her favourite type of elves, and had always been a joy to interact with in her time in Skyrim, and on Solstheim.

Watching them exchange blows as she passed, she caught Aela and Farkas shaking their heads at the two, telling the dragonborn that this wasn't an odd thing to see in the mead hall. Funny how they believed a fight between shield-siblings would help them any though. She had seen a lot of brawls within Jorrvaskr as a child, and it hadn't benefitted anyone. Even her father had gotten himself into one and her mother had given him a good scolding for it.

Reaching the back doors, she took one last look at everyone before going outside, dropping her pack on one of the chairs as she went to the middle of the stone yard, turning as Vilkas came out.

"Alright, Kodlak told me to have a look at you, so don't hold back. I can take it," The twin said with a smug look, drawing a steel sword and grabbing up a shield. Interesting choice, a smart one too, but it had never helped her foes before, and she would most definitely not hold back.

Since it seemed that no one but Kodlak had seen the remnants of who she had been in her time here, Daenerys decided it would be best to just play the part of Dragonborn. It would be interesting to see what they would say when they found out it was her. Drawing her greatsword, she twirled it in her hand with ease before settling herself in a battle position, the point of her sword looking at her target. "You sure, Vilkas? You are fighting a powerful woman,"

"I have never been scared of women," He said defensively, causing Daenerys to bite her tongue as she remembered the times that Aela would yell at him and make him cower from her.

"We'll see about that," The dragonborn growled, coming at the man quickly. She had enough training in heavier armor and two-handed weapons, that moving fast wasn't difficult in the least.

Swinging her weapon hard, she grunted as it hit the shield, deciding that the only way to get a good hit on him was to make that damn arm hurt enough to drop. With a sharp intake of breath, she brought the sword over her head, hitting down on the shield one, two, three, four, five times before she heard Vilkas wince and the arm dropped a fraction, giving her the opportunity to switch her stance.

Pulling her arms the opposite direction, Daenerys letting out a loud growl, swinging the greatsword hard at the twin, managing to get his sword arm hard enough to have him stagger to the side.

"Enough!" He shouted, dropping the shield and sheathing his weapon, "You've got a pretty good arm. Next time I won't be so easy,"

"Ah, so you believe you tried?" She chuckled, shaking her head, "Your blocking is quite good, but I'm not like most whelps,"

"I'll remember that, but you're still new blood, and a whelp. You'll have to listen to us until you gain some status here, dragonborn. So here," Vilkas removed his scabbard from his side and passed it to Daenerys, a smirk on his face, "Go bring this up to Eorlund up at the Sky Forge for sharpening. Be careful with it, it's probably worth more than you are,"

"I doubt it..." She said under her breath, going and grabbing her pack and heading over to the forge like she had many times for the old companions. Passing the dunmer and Farkas on her way up, unaware that the brawl had ended, she slowed her step to listen in on the two.

"...Tiny blades don't hurt enough, a sword needs weight," Farkas said, clearly unamused as he crossed his arms at the dark elf.

"But ten little cuts..."

"All I need is one to cut you in half,"

Snorting to herself, she ran up the steps to the forge, not wanting to get caught up into anything between the two. It was obvious that the dunmer was skilled in daggers, and even when they were children Farkas judged people harshly on not using big, intimidating swords. He always believed that there was no better weapon than a greatsword.

Coming up to Eorlund, Daenerys passed of the other twin's sword, "Vilkas wanted this sharpened, why he won't come to you himself is beyond me,"

"I'm guessing you're the newcomer then," The man said, taking the blade and removing it from the scabbard.

"Does Vilkas always send the new blood on small errands? Because if he does, then yes, I am the newcomer," The dragonborn said, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry too much about it. They were all whelps once, they just might not want to talk about it. So don't always do as your told, nobody rules over anybody in the Companions,"

"Of course..." She sighed, shaking her head. How they've managed for so long without one was beyond her. There wasn't even a leader when she had lived there. "There hasn't been a leader in a long time then. I thought things would have changed,"

"There hasn't been a leader since Ysgramor. How they've managed this long is beyond me," Eorlund said, putting the blade back in its sheath and setting it down near the forge, "Kodlak is the harbinger, the advisor to the Companions, but everyone man is his own. Every woman, her own,"

"Right, I'll remember that," She hadn't noticed the disorder until her arrival. How they had managed without electing some kind of leader in her absence was amazing. Daenerys remembered the stories of Ysgramor, and even on her travels across Skyrim, she wanted nothing more than to drag a boat through the ice above Winterhold and sail towards Atmora. Even though it was nothing but a frozen wasteland now, it would be nice to see where the Companions had come from. Another adventure, for another time. She doubted that she would live long enough to explore all of Nirn.

Turning from the blacksmith, Eorlund quickly stopped her, "I have a favour to ask of you,"

"Hn? What is it?"

"I have a shield for Aela, will you bring it to her? My wife is in mourning, and I must get back to her soon. I would be much obliged if you did,"

"Of course, I'd be glad to help,"

"That's a good woman,"

With that the old man left her standing there, giving her the shield before he walked away from the forge. Of course he tells her not to be anyone's slave and then passes over his job to her. Typical. Carrying the shield, Daenerys made her way back to the mead hall, looking for the huntress among the other whelps. She wasn't upstairs, so the dragonborn knew well that she was probably within her own room. Feeling like everyone's little errand girl, she descended the stairs again, throwing open the doors and going to the archer's room.

"Eorlund told me to give this to you," Daenerys said, handing the shield over to the redheaded nord.

"Ah good. I've been waiting for this. So Kodlak let you in then? I guess he thinks you have some heart," Aela said, turning to the man across from her.

"You know this one? I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas," He said.

"Ah yes, I heard you gave him quite the trashing," The huntress chuckled, giving the dragonborn a smile.

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that,"

Looking to Daenerys, the archer crossed her arms, "Do you think you could take him in a real fight? Vilkas?"

"I don't like boasting often. I told Kodlak before. I can hold my own in a fight. I've traveled alone and with other people, and I've rarely had to be pulled from a tight spot. I've also lost a lot of people on my journey, Vilkas would be nothing compared to what I've seen..." She murmured, eyes growing cold for a moment before she looked back at Aela again, "But he'd be a better challenge than most. I just wish he tried harder out there so I could prove that I could do it,"

"I like your fire...You'll definitely make a fierce companion," Aela said softly, looking the dragonborn over once, "Let us hunt together sometime,"

"I'd like that," Daenerys smiled and nodded her head.

"Farkas can show you where you'll be resting your head then,"

"Oh no, that's really-"

"Farkas!" The man said, calling for the larger twin.

Hearing heavy foot falls, Daenerys wondered when he had come back inside, and if he had been in his room trying to play that lute. It still made her giddy inside thinking that he only had it there for decoration. She couldn't remember him every having a skill for music. Though things could change in twenty-nine years, so could people, that was clear to her now.

"Did you call me?" Farkas asked, coming in and standing behind the dragonborn.

"Of course we did, Icebrain," Aela huffed, "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep,"

Wanting nothing more than to huff herself over both insults, Daenerys simply turned towards her old friend and rose an eyebrow at him.

"New blood? Oh yeah...I remember you from earlier. Come on, this way," He said, seeming a little irritated as he looked at her and nodded for her to follow.

Trailing behind him, trying to take her sweet time as she already knew where the whelps slept, Farkas kept silent for a long moment before looking over at the dovahkiin. "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're still good people. They challenge everyone to be their best,"

"That's kind of them. I'm sure many whelps here would need that,"

"More than you know," The twin said, a hint of a smirk in his voice, though it was all quickly dropped as he stopped just outside of the common sleeping area. "It's nice to have a new face around. It gets boring around here,"

It was clear that he was trying to force the conversation, struggling to be nice almost as he spoke to her. Daenerys was sure he had no idea who she was, but he obviously knew she was the dragonborn, which was far from the girl he knew before. "I'm sure it does,"

"Yeah, well, I hope we keep you. It's a rough life,"

"What's that supposed to mean? That you hope that you guys keep me?" Daenerys asked, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I've heard rumors about you, Dragonborn. You aren't exactly known for keeping to yourself,"

"Yeah, so? I've gotten myself into situation where I help people and I'm suddenly in a large organization. It's not as though I chose to be in them, they just needed my help," The dragonborn said, crossing her arms, "Not to mention, half of the places I needed to go to defeat Alduin required me to join certain groups to get the information I needed. The only one I joined willingly was the Dawnguard, and that was only because I was sick of seeing vampires roaming around trying to suck my blood,"

"I'm pretty sure we told you to come to Jorrvaskr and join us when the whole dragon thing started," Farkas growled.

"Yeah, you did, but you know what, as badly as I wanted to come and be one of you, I got thrown the worst hand I could ever ask for. Now move it," Daenerys growled right back, "I already know I can lay my head where I want to. Now go back to whatever the fuck you gotta do, muscle head. I don't have time for your petty anger,"

Shoving him out of her way, she entered the whelps' quarters and slammed the door in Farkas' face. Dropping her back near one of the empty side tables, she sat down and pulled off her armor, gently placing it by the bed till she was in nothing but her undergarments. At least she had brought casuals, or this would just be awkward. Pulling a tunic and pants from her pack, she slipped into the large clothes and laid on her back, wiping at her dirty face.

She had wanted to bathe before bed, but after the long travel that brought her to Whiterun as the sun set, and the errands and that stupid argument, Daenerys just wanted to rest her eyes. This was all starting to look like a bad idea, but tomorrow she would take a job and get on the road.

The farther away she was from her old friends right now, the better.


End file.
